Dreams Really Do Come True
by cosima-maslany
Summary: One shot. Infinity-verse: Time makes you bolder, children get older and they're getting older too.


**A/N: **I knew this was going to happen. I knew Glee would leave us hanging about Brittana's finale, and Mike's, and Quinn's, and a lot of others. So fear not. I have a little band-aid for that. Let me know if you enjoy it ;) Love, -S

* * *

**Present Day – Somewhere in 2015**

Brittany twirled around between the kitchen counter and the table. Since Santana texted to say she got caught up at work, Brittany figured she'd get dinner going. Which obviously meant the kitchen would be a mess and Santana would either laugh about it or roll her eyes, depending on how exhausted she was from her shift.

They were both grateful that Santana's boss in the diner said she could keep her job because there was no way Brittany would let her keep the cage dancing gig. It made her itchy all over just thinking about it. With Santana's steady income and Brittany using her math skills for tutoring kids and college students who paid with big money, they could keep their "cute little nest" - as Brittany liked to refer to their apartment – in New York while they waited for the news on their college applications.

After their honeymoon, they took the time to investigate all the different possibilities of schools that they could A) afford, B) be close to each other and C) have the fields each of them wanted to pursue. Even their parents helped with the decisions and Brittany was shocked to see that for once both their mothers agreed on something right away: NYU. They went through the dance and music programs while their moms read through the financial aid applications and at the end of a week, they'd gathered everything they needed to apply.

Looking down at the oven, Brittany grinned proudly as she saw that her homemade lasagna was growing just fine. She danced around the kitchen and when the song playing on the radio hit a guitar solo, she grabbed a spoon and used it as a pretend guitar. Brittany was so into her impromptu performance that she didn't notice Santana getting into the apartment and resting against the kitchen door frame to appreciate the view.

When the guitar solo ended, Brittany finally opened her eyes and nearly crashed against the fridge when she saw her smiling wife standing on the other side of the small kitchen. She pressed a hand to her chest in shock and turned off the radio. "You're home. And you scared me."

"Not my fault you had your head in the clouds, babe." Santana chuckled, dropping the mail on the kitchen table and walking around it to reach the open embrace that was waiting for her. "I called you like three times from the door and I had time to take my jacket off, so..."

Brittany kissed her wife twice on the lips. "That's still no excuse to scare me."

"I'm a creep, what can I do?" Santana snorted and rubbed Brittany's back. "We've got mail."

"I noticed."

"School mail."

"School mail?"

Santana nodded with a smile and Brittany bit her lower lip. "I'm a little scared." Brittany admitted, stroking Santana's arms.

"Little scared is good." Santana reassured her wife with a smile. She was scared too, terrified actually but she decided to keep that inside for the sake of both of them. Brittany walked over to check the oven before taking a seat at the table but before Santana took a seat in front of her, she furrowed her brow. "Wait, did you make lasagna?"

"Well, since you had to do that extra shift, I figured I'd make your favorite for dinner."

"Best wife ever." Santana whispered and reached over the table to kiss Brittany. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brittany smiled, cupping Santana's smiling cheeks. "Now sit, I'm getting anxious!"

"Right!" Santana sited down and was about to hand Brittany her letter when she had an idea. "Why don't you open mine and I open yours?"

"Deal! Give me that!" Brittany reached to Santana's hands and snatched her wife's letter. "On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Oh god..." Santana exhaled and looked over at Brittany's nervous expression. "Three." Both women started ripping the back of each other's letters and threw the envelopes aside, focusing on reading the important stuff.

"San-Santana..." Brittany started, her voice cracking with pride. She looked up at Santana and noticed that she was crying but with a smile on her face. "Did I-?"

"You did." Santana cried with a loving smile and turned the letter around so Brittany could read it. "Welcome to NYU, college student Brittany Lopez-Pierce."

Brittany squealed in excitement and cleaned the few tears that had fallen out her eyes with her sleeve. "Well..." She started and took a look at the letter in her hands before turning it to Santana. "Welcome to NYU, college student Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Oh my god!" Santana slammed Brittany's letter onto the table and both got up, running around it to hold each other in tight embrace. With all her excitement, Brittany twirled Santana around. "We're in college!" Santana squealed while Brittany placed her back on the floor. "And together!"

"The dream begins!"

* * *

**Somewhere in 2020**

"You're such a cheater!" Brittany yelled, taking a sip from her beer. "That was my dart!"

"C'mon Britt, it's totally my dart." Mike protested with a grin on his face.

"What?! No! My darts are the blue ones, yours are the black ones!"

Mike's grin became bigger. "Are you sure? Because for the past two games I've been playing with the blue ones."

"You're lying to me, Chang." Brittany furrowed her brow.

"I swear I'm not."

"Seriously?" Brittany looked at the score board and the darts again. "But that makes no sense."

"Because it isn't true." Mike laughed and Brittany punched his arm playfully. "Ouch!"

"You deserved that! Did you switch them when I was in the bathroom?"

Mike nodded with a laugh and Brittany was about to punch him again when he pointed behind her. She turned around and saw that Santana was moving through the crowd to reach their table. "We'll settle this another day, Britt."

"Fine. But the old fashioned way."

"A dance-off?" Mike snorted.

"Oh yes. A dance-off." Brittany stretched her hand and Mike squeezed it.

"Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Santana asked with a smile when she reached them. She kissed Mike's cheek first and then her wife's lips.

"Britt challenged me to a dance-off." Mike wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed his drink.

"Because he cheated on our game." Brittany whined, wrapping her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"He did?" Santana said, looking over at Mike's smiling face. "Be careful when you mess with my wife, Chopsticks. I know where you live."

Brittany stuck her tongue out playfully and Mike laughed. "I'm going to get us some fries."

"You better. And you'll pay for them!" Santana yelled when their friend walked over to the counter. She took her jacket off and placed it on a chair, along with her purse. "That guy hasn't changed a bit."

"You talk like we haven't seen him for years." Brittany snorted. "And we saw him, what? Last week?"

"I guess?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Time flies in this damn city."

"True." Brittany sighed. "It feels like yesterday we were all in college and now we're all working adults."

"There's only one thing that remains the same even after all these years."

"What?"

Santana raised her left hand and pointed to her wedding ring. "I still love you the same way." She said with a scrunched face.

"Really?" Brittany widened her eyes. "Because I love you exactly the same too"

"That's totally unexpected." Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Totally, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and held Santana's waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Ladies." Mike announced his presence and placed a tray of fries on their table. "The food."

"Oh Mike, if I wasn't married yet..." Santana snorted, picking up a couple fries.

"And a lesbian." Brittany added with a laugh.

"I'm flattered but I'm officially off the dating pool forever.." Mike smiled.

Brittany gasped and both women moved around the table to hug Mike. "Congrats!" Brittany squealed, kissing his cheek.

"Welcome to the dark side!" Santana laughed and smooched his cheek too.

"Thank you." Mike said, hugging them tighter with each arm.

"I knew Amy was special." Brittany smiled, moving back to her side of the table. "I just knew it."

"She really is." Mike nodded. "And I was wondering if..."

"What?" Santana asked, with a furrowed brow.

"Amy wants us to have four bridesmaids and four best men. I get to pick two of each and she does the same and well..."

"YES!" Brittany squealed, holding Santana's hand. "The answer is yes."

"We'd love to be your bridesmaids, Michael. Even if you cheat on dart games against my wife" Santana snorted.

"I don't cheat in every game and when I do, is just to mess with Brittany." Mike winked and Brittany shook her head disapprovingly.

"Tone it down, Chang. I'm not afraid to whip your ass with my karate moves!" Santana joked and all three laughed. She looked over to the TV and saw that someone had changed the channel to the Tony awards ceremony. "Guys!" She called and pointed to the TV.

"Tonight was Rachel's thing, I completely forgot!" Brittany covered her mouth with one hand.

"Me too!" Mike scratched the back of his neck. "To be fair, if she wanted us to know, posting it on Facebook is a little bit impersonal."

"We're talking about Rachel Berry. It was either a Facebook notification or a golden card inside a trophy like freaking Willy Wonka." Santana shrugged and gave Brittany's arm a gentle squeeze. "And I sent her flowers this morning signed from both of us, babe."

"Take notes, Mike. Team work right here." Brittany winked at their friend, pointing between her and Santana. "You're the best."

"You too." Santana smiled up to Brittany and pecked her lips. "Keep taking notes, Chang. Unconditional love."

"You should probably send me a book with everything." Mike snorted, taking a sip from his drink and placed it back with a gasp. "She won!"

Brittany and Santana turned their attention to the TV to see Rachel get handed her award but with all the noise in the bar, they couldn't listen to what she was saying.

"I'll drink to that." Santana said, picking up Brittany's beer and drinking before passing it to Brittany, who did the same.

"Now where the hell is Quinn? She's late!"

* * *

**Fall 2020**

"We're here." Mike said when he turned off the car engine after parking beside a huge black Hummer SUV.

Mercedes unbuckled her seat belt and turned to look at the back seat of the car. Santana was still asleep with her head on Brittany's lap. "Is she okay?"

"So far, so good." Brittany replied, stroking her wife's hair and looked up to her friends. "Little scared about when she wakes up."

Mike sighed. "We should get her some water bottles or something from the cafeteria."

"I still have a little bit in mine." Brittany said, reaching for the water bottle by her feet. "But getting new ones would probably be a good idea."

Mike smiled and Mercedes reached forward, stroking Santana's knee. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." She said softly.

Santana sighed and Brittany looked down at her wife. "Hey there."

"Hi..." Santana smiled lightly, lifting herself from Brittany's lap with a hand on her forehead. "We're here?"

"Yup." Mike said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like the dead." Santana sighed and the other three laughed.

"Are you nauseous?" Brittany asked, pushing a few strings of Santana's hair behind her ear.

"No. And you all need to stop, they'll think I'm pregnant."

Mercedes snorted. "Isn't that the idea?"

"Yes." Mike and Brittany said in unison.

"I never agreed to that." Santana protested, pushing Brittany's arm back to avoid her high-fiving Mike.

"Yes, you did." Mike laughed and waved his phone. "I have it on camera."

"Oh no." Santana exhaled. "This is not funny, guys. I feel awful."

"You must. You spent the whole night puking..." Brittany scrunched her face, stroking Santana's back. "But it's the perfect prank. Pretty please?"

"Noooo." Santana groaned, holding her stomach. "And let's not get me plastered again, alright?"

"I still think you're feeling like shit because of that weird taco you ate." Mercedes stated.

"When I was as drunk as that time on Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza!"

"You'll feel better soon, honey." Brittany said lovingly. "And I'm sure pranking them would help..."

Santana looked over at her wife and her friends and all of them were pouting at her. "Okay, fine! Let's prank those nerds."

"Awesome!" Mike laughed. "Mercedes, fill us in."

"Alright, the plan is: You two wanted to get pregnant but science is expensive so as the promised godmother and cool best friend I helped finance it, Mike is your stud of a donor because you wanted a handsome dancer DNA and Santana is preggers."

"I like it." Brittany chuckled. "But what about Amy? They all know you're engaged, Mike."

"Amy is cool with it because we're the best lesbian friends she ever had and because I said I'd cut Mike's ding-a-ling off with garden scissors if she said no." Santana spilled out and everyone in the car looked at her with wide eyes. "What? I was a bitch to them for years, they'll buy it."

"Well then... Let's get this party started." Mercedes rubbed her hands and smirked.

Mike opened his door but closed it right away. "Hold up... Should we tell them?"

Santana reached for Brittany's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going to hold back my pride if we do."

"I love you." Brittany grinned and leaned to the side, pressing a gentle kiss on her wife's cheek. "And I say why not?"

Mercedes smiled. "It's gonna be all over the news in a few days so I agree with Britt... Why not?"

"Which part do we tell first?" Mike grinned.

A tap on Mike's window made everyone jump in their seats but their expressions softened when they saw it was Quinn. Mike pointed to the back of the car and Santana opened the door beside her to let Quinn in.

"I didn't know the meeting was here." Quinn chuckled as she got inside the car and sat beside Santana.

"It isn't, this is just the gathering of the super spies crew." Santana groaned, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Don't mind Santana, she's nauseous." Mercedes waved off but looked at her friends to assure them Quinn wouldn't be the first victim of their prank.

"How's the book going?" Mike asked with a genuine smile.

"Great! I'm currently waiting to hear from the publicist." Quinn smiled widely. "But I have some news and I'm glad you're all here because I'm irrationally nervous about them."

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant." Santana scrunched her face.

"I'm not even dating anyone at the moment and you know it, Santana." Quinn poked her friend's leg playfully. "The news is that... Remember when I spent that semester on UCL?"

"The British school?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. I helped a dear friend of mine get into a theater production there and now she's in charge of a feminist project involving theater there and..."

"You're going to be a theater star? In London?" Brittany asked with enthusiasm.

"Soon to be a New York best selling book author and now soon to be theater star." Mike tapped Quinn's knee with a smile. "Congratulations Quinn!"

"We're really proud of you." Santana turned to offer her a smile and stroke her arm.

"Couldn't be prouder." Mercedes added.

"Thank you for your unconditional support, guys." Quinn smiled shyly at all of them.

"Since we're sharing news, we've got some for you too." Brittany started, gently squeezing Santana's hand.

"Is this about the secret super spies meeting?" Quinn joked and everyone laughed.

"Oh yes, we're going to let you in on some classified information. I hope you don't mind us killing you after that because you know how this works." Santana mocked her friend with a tired smile.

"Shut up, Santana." Mercedes laughed and turned to face Quinn the best she could. "Santana and I are working on an album together."

Quinn gasped and clapped. "That's amazing! Con-"

"Wait, there's more." Mike interjected her friend. "Britt?"

"Mike and I are opening a dance studio on New York." Brittany said with a huge grin on her face.

"And it will be the best dance studio in the world." Santana added with pride, getting a kiss to their laced fingers from her wife after saying so.

"Guys, this is all amazing news!" Quinn said enthusiastically. "We should all go celebrate this after the reunion!"

"Santana can't drink!" Mike, Brittany and Mercedes said in unison.

"Here we go." Santana groaned.

########

Brittany guided Santana through one of the empty halls of Mckinley, holding her wife's hand in such a casual manner that she couldn't help smile thinking about the first time they held hands at school.

"That prank talk got me thinking..." Santana started and waited for Brittany to hum in response before continuing. "I think it's time."

Brittany stopped walking with Santana stopping right in front of her. "For real?"

"Yes. I'm not saying I want to start trying to get pregnant tomorrow but..." Santana smiled while Brittany looked down at her stomach and placed both hands on top of it.

"Soon?" Brittany asked with her eyes filled with love just thinking about it.

"Very soon." Santana nodded, placing her hands on top of Brittany's. "Maybe when we finish the album or when the studio is up and running."

"The studio will be up and running next week, Santana." Brittany looked up at her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Too soon..." Santana furrowed her brow but wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck nonetheless.

"Maybe like, when you're halfway done with the album?"

Santana smiled, leaning forward to kiss her overly enthusiastic wife. "Maybe."

"What if, and I'm sure about this, it will be so good that you have to go on tour?" Brittany bit her lip.

"Wouldn't be the first artist performing while pregnant." Santana's smile widened and Brittany's eyes lit up.

"So..." Brittany grinned, and kneeled down in front of Santana, holding her hand. "Santana Lopez-Pierce, will you be the mother of my kids?"

Santana snorted. "You're such a dork. Get up." She pushed Brittany's hands and her wife got up again. "But yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Score!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Britt! Less warmth, I'm still nauseous." Santana laughed but hugged Brittany just as tight.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! We're going to be moms like really soon!" Brittany squealed in her wife's arms and kissed all over Santana's face.

"Yes, yes we will. And I can't wait for it." Santana giggled, cupping Brittany's face to stop the onslaught and pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips instead.

"Sugar?" Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips when she saw a girl that looked exactly like Sugar run from a nearby classroom towards the auditorium.

"What?" Santana pulled back and looked over her shoulder.

"I could swear I saw Sugar running behind you." Brittany stroke Santana's back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone so smooch me and let's go. We're already fashionably late."

Brittany smirked and dipped Santana, recreating the way Santana had dipped her for a celebratory kiss after they won Nationals. She kissed her wife lovingly right there, in the middle of a hallway from the school where they fell in love. Brittany pulled back with a smile on her lips and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, Santana."

"I love you too."


End file.
